Reading Undercover Phantom
by Scheffelman
Summary: Clockwork summons Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Peter, Neal, Jones, and Diana, to read about Danny's time in NYC with Peter's team from the FBI's White Collar Division.


**Hello all. I was given permission from DizzlyPuzzled to do a reading story for her story "Undercover Phantom" and this is it. Please let me know how I did DizzlyPuzzled.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

" **Talking in the book."**

 _ **Thinking in the book.**_

*Actions.*

 _ **Communications in the book.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar.**

In the realm of Clockwork, said ghost has just finished meeting with the Observers when he notices a book on the desk that he keeps near his viewing portal. He goes to pick it and reads the title. "'Undercover Phantom.' This must be about Daniel. Perhaps I should summon him after reading this for myself." Clockwork says to himself.

 _Time skip: three days later:_

Danny Fenton/Phantom, his sister Jazz, Sam and Tucker appear in Clockwork's realm. "Why did you summon us Clockwork?" Danny asks. "Just a moment Daniel. Not everyone is here yet." Clockwork says before four people appear from a flash of light. "What the hell is going on?" The only female from the four asks. "Greetings Special Agents Peter Burke, Clinton Jones, Diana Berrigan, and convicted con man turned Criminal Informant Neal Caffrey. My name is Clockwork and I am the master of Time. You are here to read a story about young Daniel here *points to Danny* with his sister and friends. You all might lean some things that you have never known before. You all have access to my lounge and before any of you ask, time has been frozen until the book is finished." Clockwork says.

Clockwork then leaves the room. "Perhaps we should start with introductions. My name is Daniel James Fenton, but I prefer Danny. Carrot top here is my sister Jasmine Fenton she prefers Jazz. The Goth is Samantha Manson but call her Sam. The Techno-geek is Tucker Foley." Danny says and introduces. "Nice to meet you Danny. As Clockwork said, I'm Special Agent Peter Burke. This is my CI, Criminal Informant, Neal Caffrey. They are my coworkers Special Agents Diana Berrigan and Clinton Jones." Peter says. "So who would like to read first?" Jazz asks. Nobody raises their hand so Jazz huffs. "Fine. I'll read first." Jazz says.

 **Chapter One: Stolen Painting:**

" **Neal we have a new case so pay attention," Peter said sternly looking at the con man and wondering why it was so hard to catch him when he went off into space.**

" **Sorry, but you said that the art was taken and yet there was no camera and no one seen anything, so it sounds like a professional, yet there was a mess left as in an amateur. So either a ghost came and did it or this is someone new." Neal said looking at the pictures of a destroyed room yet no fingerprints and no way to tell who and how this was done.**

" **Neal there are no such things as ghosts." Peter said shaking his head at the open minded con man. Yet he doesn't realize how close Neal's idea really is.**

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE STREET OF NEW YORK**

" **Did you get it?" A deep evil voice said.**

" **Yes but why trash the room?" a smaller yet echo-y voice said.**

" **That is because they need to know that ghost don't have anything to stop them from anything and to blame another for this. Now be gone before I get mad." The evil voice said smirking. The smaller ghost left as fast as it could. "Now I will get my revenge on Danny Phantom and that pesky Neal Caffrey." The evil ghost left in a cloud of pink.**

 **IN AN ALLY WAY BESIDE THE HOUSE THAT WAS ROBBED**

" **Okay Neal, how would you pull something like this off?" Agent Peter Burke asked.**

" **I would short out the alarms for about ten minutes go in, crack the safe and get out as fast as possible before the system reset itself. But wasting time to destroy the place is something I wouldn't do because I would want enough time to fence the painting," Neal explained walking through the door into the room and showing how he would it. "But like I said, to have time to do this and take the painting without messing with the system would have to be a ghost."**

" **You know you are much more right than you think with the ghost thought than you are with anything else," a teenager with Black hair and ice blue eyes come walking followed by Jones.**

" **I found him outside, he says he may know what happened, but also said that if you want help catching him and getting it back you are going to need him. Personally I think he is crazy, but I don't know." Jones said looking at the wrecked out teen.**

"Danny, what happened?" Sam asks. "I don't know Sam. Maybe it will explain in the book."

" **Great booster, there that one. But your ghost theory holds water. Ghost seem to follow me wherever I go, and before any of you think I am some crazy nut job" the teen paused and glared at Agent Jones "Just look up a ghost and a city called Amity Park."**

" **I have heard of that town. It is said to have the most haunting, but there is a ghost there that seems to fight the ghosts," Neal said looking the teen over.**

" **see my point. Ghosts are real as you are about to find out. This thief is smart and all that was here was only hired help. I have an idea but can't share until I have more of one." The teen spoke through haunting eyes.**

" **What's your name?" Peter asked surveying the kid.**

" **You can call me Danny. Most prefer Phantom. I am a ghost between humans and yet alive between the same. I have seen and done things that would make a soldier feel lucky. My past is none of your concern." The teen said trying to hold back tears. The Agents only looked at him wondering what he meant by his message, Neal looked as if he understood what was going on.**

" **Okay Danny, we may need help in this, but telling us more about yourself and not having it in a cryptic message will make this much easier." Neal explained trying to con the kid into talking.**

" **You may only think that playing with words and trying to make me talk is easy. I will prove you wrong in that. There are things in my past that never need to be known. I know of things that never happened. I have seen things out there that make no sense. You guys sit here in your own little world without realizing how truly lucky you are to have friends and family by your side. I played hero once. I know how it feels to save someone, but in the end something will happen to destroy everything you worked for. Trust me I know what I am talking about." Danny said raising his head to meet the eyes of the con man. "I know everything about every one of you. Neal, you are a con man who started to work for the FBI to get out of jail since you escaped to find your girlfriend who died in a plane explosion a couple months ago and have yet to find the man who did it. Peter, you are the one guy who could catch Neal. You also have a lovely wife that you adore her name is Elizabeth correct. Also you two work together well and always solve your cases. Yet there is still a trust issue. I can see why though."**

"He's got you there Peter." Diana says. "Same with you Neal." Jones says. Both Neal and Peter pout while the others chuckle and giggle.

" **How can you possibly know all that? Some of that was never even given. Jones doesn't even know some of that." Peter said getting out his phone to make sure his wife was okay.**

" **I know because I had a…let's say friend who told me. Don't ask his name. Your special is criminal, while mine is more ghostly." Danny said with a ghostly smile on his lips. "Playing games with people's minds and learning how to keep people at a distance is something I learned from my friends, this has only been created as a counterpart for the real plan here. You guys are way over your head. But in order to get what is needed, you need to trust me. But first you have to prove your trust to me."**

" **That was very confusing. Could you word into something English?" Peter asked rubbing his head.**

" **No," Danny said smile disappearing and a blank look settling on his face as the agents lead him to the SUVs to head back to the office.**

 **RIDE TO THE FBI**

" **Neal I want you to talk to your street contacts and see if there is anything about that painting." Peter said on the ride back. Neal, Peter, and Danny were in the same vehicle.**

" **Alright, hey Danny, are hungry?" Neal asked looking at the skinny teenager.**

" **Yeah you know any good places to eat?" Danny asked looking at the two people up front.**

" **Neal" Peter started before really looking at the teen. "Okay we can get Jones to bring some Chinese." Peter said looking at the skinny teen and running everything on.** _ **He has ice blue eyes that seem to piece right into your soul. Eyes that have seen many things set in a teenagers face. He is really skinny which would explain Neal's question. Jet black hair that has seen better days and torn dirty clothes. This kid is most likely more mature than half of the people there at the FBI.**_ **Peter gave a second glance at the teen and called Jones.**

 _ **Hey Peter, what'd need?**_

" **Jones why don't you stop and grab some Chinese for us and bring it to the office. It's about Dinner time anyway so why eat there and talk about the case?"**

 _ **Alright what about the kid?**_

" **Danny you want some?" Peter asked looking in the rear view mirror at Danny. "Yeah I like general tso's chicken." Danny said looking back out the window while they were pulling into the parking garage on the FBI building.**

 _ **I am on it Peter see you in a few.**_

" **Alright Neal why don't you go ahead and take Danny up to the conference room while I wait for Diana and Jones to get here. Peter said then pulled Neal closer, "Try to get as much of his past as you can" Peter whispered as Danny slide out of the SUV.**

" **Okay Danny come with me and we can get ready for what you know and what you saw." Neal said leading Danny to the elevators.**

" **So Danny…"**

" **Yes Neal"**

" **I really have no idea. I was kinda going over what you said earlier about playing with people's mind. That friend you have sounds like a con man who knows what he is doing. What kind of things has he pulled?" Neal said as soon the elevator stated moving again.**

" **You assume con man because of everything I know, yet do you see what that entails. You are only thinking at a human level which is completely understandable, but have you considered that my info comes from something else that is not of this world," Danny said with a ghost of smile once more on his face. "I will tell you that my friend's name is Clockwork simply because is fun messing with your head."**

"Good old Clockwork. He must have rubbed off on me for me to enjoy messing with people's heads." Danny says. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all snicker.

" **Is that some kind of code name? We need real names." Neal said annoyed that the boy answered without really answering.**

" **That is his real name, but you see that once again you are thinking on a human lever. You guys can call me crazy, but after this is over everyone will see the truth even if seems strange. The human mind doesn't work on things it cannot begin to comprehend. Which is a reason I had to leave, you only see what you want not what is really there." Danny said glaring at the doors when they opened. Neal looked at the boy beginning to wonder if he really was crazy or knows more that any human. "You do know Neal that Kate really did love you, but her plan failed because she trusted the wrong people." Danny added looking back at the con man.**

" **How do you know that?"**

" **You are slowly breaking down whether or not people see it that way I do not know. Seeing ghosts of the past is something I am good at reading even when the ghost themselves have moved on." Danny said with a hidden message between his words.**

"Really dude? Have you ever thought about using your witty banter against Dash?" Tucker asks. Danny sends him a look that makes him shut up.

" **Now you have me very confused. Why is it that a fifteen year old boy acts like some seventy year vet from both World Wars?" Neal asked looking at the teen.** _ **He has a haunted look that shows he has seen things that should never have been seen, yet he still has that mischievous look of a teenage that knows something an adult doesn't. He seems to know more about us than we do him.**_

 **BACK IN THE GARAGE**

" **That kid has issues," Jones said after parking the vehicle talking to Diana.**

" **Jones, that kid has a friend that knows a whole lot about us. Who knows what he is after? But he seems haunted." Peter said helping get the evidence and food out. "He is also very skinny like he hasn't had a real meal in months."**

Both Sam and Jazz glare at Danny. Danny hides behind Peter to escape their glares.

" **I saw him getting in boss. He didn't look like he should even be alive." Diana said carry the box with some items to the elevator. After setting them down and pressing the button to their floor, Diana looked at Peter who seemed lost in thought. "Hey boss, you okay?"**

" **Huh, yeah. That kid has a bad past just by the look in his eyes. He likes to play mind games. I was hoping that Neal would be able to play the same games, but thinking of the earlier conversation I don't think Neal will get anywhere" Peter finished as the door opened up on their floor. There was Neal and Danny giving each death glares.**

" **My past is my past. I don't want any ones pity so drop it. I am only here to help with whatever happened." Danny said glaring at Neal and turning around just now noticing the rest of the team.**

" **Pete, next time let's not leave the cryptic teen with me okay. He gives me the creeps." Neal said walking up the stairs the conference room.**

" **Wow to get Neal to do something like is very hard to get to him to be quiet like that how did you do it?" Diana asked looking at the teen.**

" **Something he doesn't wish to talk about," Danny said following Peter up the stair to the conference room. "I respect the reason too. I have a similar situation so I know that he wishes not to talk about it."**

" **It must have something to do with Kate." Diana whispered to Jones.**

" **Yeah, but how would he know about that?" Jones asked.**

"Who was Kate?" Sam asks looking at Neal. "She was my girlfriend. We planned on running away but she was killed when the plane we were going to take blew up. Kate planned on us faking our deaths so we could disappear but the bomb went off to early." Neal explains. "What stopped you?" Danny asks. Neal just looks at Peter.

" **I have no idea." Diana said looking down and following to the conference room. Upon entering Diana surveyed Danny.** _ **He has that haunted look in his eyes as if he had seen death. His clothes are old and he walks with confidence. He has set himself so he can see everything outside and expects everything in the room as if it will come alive and eat him. He is very untrusting.**_

"Really little brother. Did you really think that the ghosts would try anything?" Jazz asks. "When it comes to Plasmius, you can't be too careful." Danny replies. "Who's Plasmius?" Peter asks. "You might find out in the book." Danny says. "That's the first chapter so who wants to read next?" Jazz asks.

 **Hope you all like this. DizzlyPuzzled, if you want me to fix your mistakes with the reading version, let me know.**

 **R &R.**


End file.
